Oscuras luces en la ciudad imposible
by Cokevas
Summary: Cada ciudad es un conjunto de historias que se entrecruzan en un escenario lleno de luz y sonidos, con actores que son a la vez protagonistas y secundarios en una obra eterna para un público imposible. ¿Qué pasa cuando seguimos una de estas historias en particular? ¿Logramos poder seguir un arco argumental o nos volvemos parte de él?


Te escribo esto desde el departamento en el que ahora vivo. Las cosas se complicaron y no tengo celular hasta, al menos, final del próximo mes.

Resulta gracioso pensar que estoy escribiendo una carta para ti, digo, casi pareciera ser inicios del siglo pasado. Yo, el sentido habitante de la capital, escribiendo a mi amor de puerto, separados por una distancia difícil y lejana a pesar de la cercanía.

La realidad es distinta, como bien sabemos.

La situación no es terrible pero sí se complicó más allá de toda posibilidad, nos encontró de sorpresa y eso fue lo que más daño nos causó.

Fuimos con los chicos al lugar que siempre acudíamos, dónde la señora Anita, compramos lo que debíamos y salimos tranquilamente, cualquiera pensaría que íbamos a disfrutar de un asado viendo el partido de la selección (lo que teníamos planeado, en todo caso).

Estábamos por llegar a la Alameda cuando nos encontramos de frente con Ignacio. Fue súper raro encontrarlo justo ahí, así. Nos saludó, le correspondidos y seguimos avanzando, Felipe me preguntó por "mis primos", confirmando de inmediato lo que todos sospechábamos, Ignacio no estaba sólo.

Felipe los vio primero, justo cuando venían cruzando la calle, mezclados entre un grupo de gente que pasaba por uno de los cruces justo antes que la luz del semáforo peatonal pasase a rojo. No engañaban a nadie, todos usaban chaquetas negras y gastadas, barbas que intentaban ser de leñador y un mohicano mal hecho. Me sorprende que las palomas no sospechen de un grupo con esas características.

Aunque la verdad no los culpo, parecen el intento de político universitario promedio.

Quisimos desviarnos pero Ignacio nos había seguido el corto trayecto que hubo entre el saludo y ver a sus amigos. Nos volvió a hablar, así que no tuvimos más que detenernos a "conversar" con él. Por el tono que usaba parecía venir cabreado en serio. Cuando sus amigos llegaron no tenían mejor cara que el propio Ignacio.

Resulta que sus negocios no han salido nada de bien, los Colombianos les están quitando el sector aledaño a la Biblioteca Nacional y los de Borja están expandiendo su territorio hacia el GAM. Ignacio fue enviado a hablar con nosotros por sus jefes, al parecer los Curas quieren hacer una movida grande y están tanteando terreno con los que no estamos afiliados.

Felipe por supuesto les dijo de inmediato que no. Ignacio no se sorprendió, digo, era obvio que él iba a responder eso. El problema es que uno de sus amigos se hizo el amenazante y Pipe no le aguantó ni mierdas, sabes cómo se pone. Se dijeron un par de cosas y se fueron a las manos.

Fue el otro quien lanzó el primer golpe, pero rápidamente todos terminamos metidos en la gresca. Ellos estaban acostumbrados a pelear, pero nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a nuestros movimientos, nos conocemos, así que fue bastante parejo todo. Sólo usamos los puños. Alguien me dio un golpe en el pecho, por lo que mi celular pasó a mejor vida. Por suerte salvé la SD, que quedó intacta. Aún tengo tus audios 3

Finalmente Ignacio, que no se dignó a repartir golpes, logró imponer el orden. La pelea fue corta, para cuando Ignacio intentaba que se calmaran las cosas, ya se escuchaba un vehículo del Plan Cuadrante venir hacia donde estábamos, así que no le costó demasiado convencernos. Se despidió de nosotros y nos soltó una clara amenaza, si no estábamos con los Curas, estábamos contra ellos.

Igual que en esas películas de mafiosos que le gustan a tu viejo. Igual. No sé cómo no nos reímos.

Creo que el estar golpeados influyó.

Llegamos al departamento apaleados pero riendo. Alcanzábamos a ver el partido si hacíamos el asado en el primer tiempo, así que subimos corriendo por las escaleras porque, para variar, el ascensor estaba malo.

Cuando salimos al pasillo desde la escalera se nos cayó el alma al piso. La puerta estaba abierta y el pestillo reventado, como si la hubiesen abierto de una patada. Entramos los cinco de una vez, juntos, revisamos todas las habitaciones, estaba todo desordenado, roto, reventado. No perdonaron nada que estuviese a la vista, por suerte los notebooks y las fotos los teníamos en el doble fondo del mueble de cocina. Dale las gracias a tu hermana por eso.

Buscamos por todos lados alguna pista o indicio de quien había entrado, pero no había nada que pudiésemos usar. La destrucción parecía aleatoria, como si hubiesen entrado a romper todo y se hubieran ido, pero algo no nos termina de cuadrar, no nos robaron nada. Hugo revisó todo y no había nada que faltas. Las ventajas de tener a un obsesivo compulsivo en el depa.

Obviamente ninguno de los vecinos nos iba a decir si habían oído nada, la mitad son ilegales y la otra mitad son sospechosos. El problema es que ya nos habían roto todo, así que no pudimos hacer el asado como queríamos. Cristóbal fue a buscar una tetera a su departamento y con ella nos preparamos un café mientras ordenábamos lo poco que se había salvado.

Ahora puedo imaginar lo que tiene que haber sentido la gente luego del terremoto de Concepción, es una weá indescriptible, toda tu vida se acaba de partir por algo que no logras explicar y que sin embargo, puede volver a ocurrir en cualquier minuto. No te miento cuando te digo que ante el mínimo ruido fuerte saltábamos todos, preparados para ver en la puerta a quien sea que fuera el o los responsables de toda esa mierda.

Nos dieron las once de la noche cuando por fin terminamos de ordenar, se habían salvado varias tazas, un par se electrodomésticos y mucha ropa. Me alegro de no haber traído los libros para acá, creo que no hubiese soportado verlos destruidos.

Estábamos tomando café cuando llaman a Seba, el número aparecía protegido así que contestó de inmediato en altavoz para que todos escucháramos. La voz en el teléfono era joven, un hombre no mucho mayor a nosotros, pero con una apatía de viejo cansado.

"Sebastián, tu departamento, doce minutos".

Nos miramos y salimos corriendo. Era casi obvio que nos dirigíamos a una trampa, pero habíamos pasado por tanto que preferimos enfrentar de pie lo que se nos viniese encima, juntos. Sí, fue estúpido, sabes cómo somos. De más está decir que el partido ya no nos importaba.

El Seba vivía a la altura de Unión Latinoamericana, así que tomamos el primer taxi que pudimos y le pedimos que se saltase todos los semáforos en amarillo. Nos dejó a dos calles, cuando una luz roja lo atajó. Cristóbal se quedó pagando y nosotros nos bajamos corriendo. Cruzamos sin mirar, por suerte los autos no pasan tan rápido en esas calles por la noche.

Estábamos en el límite de tiempo, subí con Hugo por la parte delantera del edificio, usando las escaleras, y Felipe con Seba se fueron a la ventana del departamento, que está en el cuarto piso. Cuando íbamos llegando escuchamos una ventana reventarse y el grito de los chicos afuera. Nuevamente la puerta estaba reventada, pero ahora nos habíamos apresurado lo suficiente como para importunarlos, recién acababan de ingresar. Cuando se dieron cuenta que veníamos saltaron por la ventana, y ahí los vieron Pipe y Seba.

Eran seis, todos con ropa deportiva y las caras tapadas. Se escaparon por los patios de los edificios y cités aledaños. Ni siquiera intentamos perseguirlos, tomamos todo lo de valor que había en el departamento y nos devolvimos al nuestro. Cristóbal llamó a sus primos y les pidió que cuidaran del suyo y el nuestro mientras nosotros llegábamos de vuelta al edificio.

El conserje de Seba no había visto nada y el de nuestro edificio tampoco, aunque en las residencias así es regla para ellos ser ciegos y sordos. Nos devolvimos caminando, pensativos y cargados con las cosas de Seba. De vez en cuando soltábamos conjeturas sobre quienes podrían ser los culpables, pero todas volvían a los Curas o los de Borja. Los Colombianos no hacen esto, Pablo Escobar no actúa así.

Al final llegamos al departamento, nos estaban esperando los primos de Cristóbal con una parilla a gas, haciendo el asado con la carne que teníamos y otra que pusieron ellos. Dentro de todo, fue reconfortante tener ese momento de alivio entre toda la mierda del día. Incluso si la selección había perdido (¿Viste el robo que fue ese partido con Argentina?).

Los chicos decidieron que todos debíamos cambiar de número, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que pasase lo que le pasó al Seba. Sin embargo, ese aparato seguiría operativo por si volvía a pasar algo similar y nos advertían previamente.

Cortamos al día siguiente el arriendo en nuestros departamentos y ahora estamos los cinco en un edificio nuevo, en Carmen con Santa Isabel. El departamento es grande y nos sale relativamente barato. No nos hicieron muchas preguntas tampoco, casi todos los residentes están aquí arrancados o de paso. Mientras paguemos no tendremos problemas, o eso nos dijo el administrador.

Felipe está ahora contratando internet y los primos de Cristóbal nos van a venir a instalar cámaras en el depa. Estamos acomodando los últimos muebles con Hugo antes que ellos lleguen. Cristóbal anda comprando un refrigerador ahora.

Es por eso que no te he llamado ni escrito, aún hacerlo de esta forma es arriesgado, pero sé que no soy capaz de aguantar más tiempo sin saber de ti. Eso y que seguro me matarías si me demoro más en ponerme en contacto.

¿Cómo están las cosas allá? ¿Tu hermana sigue saliendo con el tipo de la moto? ¿Y tus papás?

¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Vas bien con las pruebas de esta semana en la Universidad? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo? ¿Te pusiste al día con Jojolion?

Han sido días largos sin poder hablar contigo. Quisiera poder viajar a verte, la verdad. Supongo que eso no será posible todavía.

Mi dirección va adjunta en el sobre, si quieres, puedes escribirme. De igual manera a fin del próximo mes recién tendremos internet y mi celular, probablemente. Te llamaré cuando eso pase.

Cuidate, César.

Santiago, 25 de Marzo de 2017


End file.
